Rise and Fall of a Dark Angel
by Buffalo Groove
Summary: A long lasting war waged between two sides has been going on for years. A brilliant General takes the fight right back to the enemy's last occupation. Just when he thinks he has the upper hand, the tides turn and he is back to square one. Rated M for mild violence and sex. Contains (M/M) pairing.


**Hey everyone, Buffalo here. This f** **ic will be done in large chunks, so enjoy this bit. Be sure to leave plenty of reviews so I can adjust my stories accordingly!**

Absolution of a Dark angel

"General, sir! We are outnumbered four to one against the other army!" The Arcanine looked down at the messenger with a dark look.

"Tell the front line I shall join them and lead the charge. This is a day which history shall not forget, a day our people take on the strongest army in our realm to restore our ownership of the Homeland! Now go, little Pikachu, for today we are indestructible!" The electric mouse scampered off to the front lines.

The Arcanine paced back and forth outside of his war tent, armor clinking at each step. "Pull it together, Bernard. Don't lose your nerve, Bernard…" He grabbed his great sword, put it on his back, and finished his armaments with a sword and shield. _We have to win this. We have to or else our people's oppression will never be stopped. We can win this, even though our powers are gone._

His thought were broken by his sudden urge for the thrill of battle. _But we must also win this to purge our lands of the menace of our enemy! We must destroy them!_ Wasting no time, General Bernard advanced to the front lines, gripping the sword tightly in his jaws.

The charge Captain, a Toxicroak, came into view. Nodding at him, Bernard said, "Captain Lyle."

"General, sir. They've got us in a scissor formation. Still up for the front charge, sir?"

Bernard surveyed the desolate field, only four hundred meters away was the opposing army, up on a ridge. Their numbers truly did look large. Strong-headed, he replied. "I'd be a coward to go back on my word, Captain. And besides, I can't just fight for Homeland at the back of my army, can I?"

"No sir. But be careful. And for the love of the gods, make sure you're out of range of us before you start swinging that broadsword, sir."

"Very funny, Captain. But nonetheless, good advice. And are the two Alolan transfers here?"

"Yes sir. I think you'll be pleased by their skill over said respective weapons, sir."

"We'll see about that, Captain. Now, I assume the horns are ready?"

"Yes sir. I'll signal to them."

The two Pokémon proceeded to the front, and as the battle horns blasted, Bernard roared, "Chaaaarge!"

The front line sped across the barren battlefield, and in response to the call, the opposing army charged. The swords and steel of the warriors flashed in the beams of the high sun. The thundering of their running could be heard for miles. Then, they clashed.

Bernard smacked aside a Ponyta with his shield and buried his sword in her chest. He pulled it back out, and began to hack and slash his way through the troops. _At this rate, they don't stand a chance,_ thought Bernard while he decapitated some poor grass-type. _The only question is… are they hiding something?_

An unfamiliar trumpet sounded, and most of the combatants paused to see what was going down. A group of archers rose up from the ridge, and started firing at will. Bernard put his shield up, questioning the opposing army's strategy in putting their own troops in danger.

A few arrows lodged into the shield, and one pierced his armor and struck him in the rump. He staggered at the blow and fell sideways, dropping his weapons. Cursing, he snapped the arrow, and looked up to see a Nidorino throwing itself upon him.

He leaned up and head butted the poison-type, temporarily forgetting there was an arrow in his rump. This forward lean caused the arrow to go deeper, and Bernard hissed as he felt a patch of his fur get damp with blood.

All at once, two ally Pokémon were next to him. _The Alolan Pokémon!_ The first, a grass-type Decidueye was fending off attackers, using his wing and vine attachments as a bow. The fire-type, Incineroar, had planted his body-sized shield in front of them.

The Incineroar spoke with a soft yet firm voice, and said, "Sir, I am a combat medic. Would you let me see your wound?"

Bernard grunted and turned around, getting a good view of the Decidueye's accuracy with his… arm.. bow… thing. _What an ingenious use of feathers, and how efficient._

He was jerked out of his thoughts by someone placing their paw on his hindquarters. Before he could turn, a sharp pain came to his rear as the arrow was pulled from his body. In that same instant, something hot touched the open wound. Before he knew it, the injury had been cauterized, and he turned around to see the Incineroar tossing the arrow shaft.

"How did you burn the gash shut? And what's your name?" The General had a few questions that needed to be answered.

"I'm Leon," the fire-type replied. "True to my type, I was a user of flames before The Shockwave happened. Now? I'm still lucky I can get my tongue to heat up. But that's what I did, and now we can fight again."

"True, Leon. The Captain was right about your prowess. Now, we have a war to win!" Bernard stepped out from the giant shield and unslung his broadsword. It was about the length of his body, a bit unbalanced, but light, strong, and fast.

As he searched for his next opponent, he picked up the last of his ally's conversation. "Gee Leon, only a few days into transfer and you're already licking the General's ass. Good one with those first impressions, you'd make Alola proud."

"Why don't you go stick it up your…" the conversation faded, and Bernard leaped into a group of Weavile and Luxio. His sword easily cut through their inferior armor, and after a minute, they were all dead. His victory was short lived, as he saw his next opponent: an Onix.

He barely dodged as the Onix brought its tail down on him. The ground shaking blow caused him to stumble, but regain his footing. He rushed up to the stone snake and slashed at its side. The blade simply glanced off the rock body, and clattered to the ground, leaving the General in a bone-jarred state.

He snapped out of it too late and the rock tail collided with his side. With a tremendous force, his body flew across the field, tumbling on the ground like a skipping stone. A tree broke his flight, and maybe a few bones as well. "Aaargh..! My… ribs. I… need help… someone… Leon… Captain…" Bernard began losing consciousness.

Right as his eyes were about to close, a boot belonging to a Lucario connected with his stomach, and he heaved out a gasp. The cocky looking Lucario was smirking down at him, sword poised to strike. Bernard felt a tingling sense in his head and the world slowed down around him. _Wait… my power is back! But The Shockwave wiped out everyone's powers, so I'd better use this to my advantage._

He got up and turned the aura Pokémon's blade against the user, quickly stabbing the canine in the chest. Still carrying the sword, he dashed forward, the world resuming into normal time. He targeted a Pangoro swinging a warhammer around, and took on an attacking stance.

The Arcanine rushed at the giant black and white bear, and lodged his sword in its side. Before the Pangoro could react, a second volley of arrows came down upon them. An arrow hit the bear in the head and before he could topple, Bernard dove under him for cover.

A slight mistake on his part, as the body came down on his back, crushing his already broken ribs. He spluttered blood and slowly inched his way out from under the giant Poké arrows stopped, and he thought to himself, _we don't seem to be making any ground, maybe if someone patches me up, we could go in for one last charge._ He lay on his stomach, panting from the effort of mere breathing.

He found himself suddenly become cold as a shadow blocked out the sun. Leon and his body-sized shield had come down in front of him. _Thank the gods._ The Incineroar began tending to the Arcanine's wounds, all the while arrows thanked into the shield.

"A few of you ribs have been cracked, there's not much I can do but give you a few herbs to try and numb the pain. Also you can not get crushed by a Pokémon twice your size and weight, trust me, that helps," Leon said with a jeering voice.

Sneering back at him, Bernard grabbed the bushy whiskers on the side of Leon's face and pulled him down, narrowly dodging an arrow whizzing over his head. The Arcanine brought him close enough to his face so that their noses squished together, and breathed, "Remember your place, soldier. I'm afraid I'll have to… say, 'take care' of that attitude once this battle is over. Got that?" Leon nodded sheepishly. "Good. Now give me some herbs before the battle ends, I can't lay here forever."

"Yes sir!"

As soon as the effect of the herbs kicked in, Bernard rose, picked up the sword, and dashed into the battlefield. As he searched for a goal, he noticed how little Pokémon were on the field currently. Many bodies littered the packed dirt, which was now stained red with blood.

A familiar Toxicroak came into the General's view, and it appeared his comrade was being overpowered by three other warriors. Bernard leaped into the combat and got the jump on one of his opponents, cutting him through the stomach. He came to the Captain's side, then back, as they were surrounded by a few more Pokémon.

They couldn't attack without being compromised on one side, so the fight was just blocking for them. The Toxicroak looked at his companion with a knowing look, and Bernard nodded back. The Arcanine crouched, and as a spear came towards the Captain, he grabbed the shaft and rolled across the General's back, sweeping at the other side of opponent with his new weapon.

Bernard easily tore apart the disarmed soldier, and he turned to catch an unlucky sword to the shoulder. Adrenaline filled his head, and he slashed out the throat of his assaulter. The Captain had taken care of the other side, and they stood, admiring their handiwork.

"I would say something sentimental, General, but we still have a battle to win," the Toxicroak said, and turned towards the fight.

"Actually, that may not be the case. Look!" For as far as they could see, the enemy was retreating. "We… We did it!"

"Actually, I'm going to have to stop you there again General, they're only retreating to the mountains, and there's no way we can chase them with our current numbers." Mountains covered in fog loomed above the field, truly a good place to fall back to.

"Your right as usual Captain. Get someone with a horn to sound it. I'm going to see who's still alive."

A day later

"I want sentries on the hill to alert us of any movement in the mountains. We need a few messengers to go to allied towns to get supplies, we can't survive on what what we brought from southern country. And recruit some excavators to build caves, we don't know how long we'll be here." Bernard's orders were issued out from the comfort of his tent, still disabled from the punishment his ribs took. The few Pokémon gathered outside scattered and went to fulfill their respective tasks.

Bernard leaned back in his cot, and felt his ribs. Proper medics set them in place a few hours earlier and had given him a thick yellow liquid to numb his chest. Even with the medicine, he felt a twinge of pain with the touching. Absentmindedly, he reached for the sword he thought was at his bedside. His paw touched the bare ground.

Bernard rolled over and gleaned the floor quickly for his personalized broadsword. Nothing. He carefully sat himself upright, and slowly walked around the room in search of his sword. _What did I do with it? I must have left it on the battlefield._ Shakily, the General brought himself to his feet and teetered out the tent flap into the camp. He passed multiple tents and wounded soldiers, and a bisharp with a missing arm stood out to him. He stopped, and said, "Hang in there soldier. We'll be home soon, I promise."

"Yes sir," responded the wounded steel Pokémon. Bernard continued to the front.

A pidgeot hopped along side him for a few moments before gliding next to him "General, sir! Are you sure you should be walking around with your ribs broken?"

"They aren't broken, they're cracked. What's your name, soldier?" Bernard's pace didn't slacken.

"Shiro, sir."

"Well, Shiro, maybe you can help me out. Go fly around the battlegrounds and help me look for a broadsword." They crossed into the field. "It's about as long as I am and has a few etchings in it. It's very dear to me, and I'd appreciate it if you could help me find it."

"Of course, sir! I'll be off now!" The Pidgeot flew off and began to scan his surroundings. Bernard proceeded to follow his example, minus flying. A few minutes later, a caw from Shiro signaled discovery of the sword. Bernard scampered over to where the bird was circling, recognizing the area as the one where he fought the Onix.

As he approached, Bernard saw a glint in the trampled grass, then the glint faded and he recognized his blade. Picking it up, his lip curled in disdain at the sight of the crusted blood on the weapon. _I'll have to clean this later._

Bernard leaned up and shouted to his bird comrade, "Thank you, Shiro!"

"I stand loyal to you, sir! It was an honor to serve you!" With that, the Pidgeot flew off, and the Arcanine headed back to camp. On his way, he encountered the two Alolan soldiers.

"Good morning, Leon, Ronin. I hope all is well for you two," said the Arcanine.

"Good morning, sir! We are doing fine, thank you for inquiring," responded the Decidueye.

"Good to know. Also good to know that you are more respectful than your comrade here, Leon." The bird Pokémon stifled a snicker, and the Incineroar's face lit up with red. "On the topic of Leon, we still have to put that attitude of yours in check. Come to my tent this evening, and we will sort things out."

Ronin turned away to hide his amusement, which showed even through his feathery hood. The Incineroar huffed and stalked off away from the group. Bernard turned back to Ronin and said, "You did our army proud in battle today, soldier. Keep up the good work and you'll move up in the ranks in no time.

"Thank you, sir! I will keep doing my best," he responded, adjusting his feathers. He saluted, then walked off. The General watched him go, then continued to his tent.

Parting the tent folds, Bernard walked into his tent and collapsed on his cot. His ribs ached, and his breath came ragged. After a few minutes, he composed himself, and peeked out of his tent in search of a messenger. A Pidgey flew low nearby and Bernard called him over. "Young Pidgey, would you call a sorcerer to our camp?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The pidgey flew off, and Bernard withdrew into his tent. He dozed off for an hour, having a dreamless sleep, then woke near sundown. An eerie breeze passed through his tent. The camp was unusually quiet. The Arcanine strode out of his tent, and saw some of his men quiet, looking down the road. A dark fox slowly walked into the camp, yellow rings glowing on its body. No one got in his way as he walked up to the General's tent.

Bernard stood stoic, and said, "Sorceror? My apologies on having you come out this late, but I have a request. Here, come into my tent."

Once the two were settled in the tent, the Umbreon spoke. "What is it you have requested me here for? Any wish you have, it can be granted, at a price."

"I want to become stronger, and possess some sort of magic power to aid me in combat."

"A fighter, eh? Your wish can be granted, but what would you give up for it?"

"Could I pay you?"

"Money is of no value to me, but I could see you giving me unworldly possessions."

"...What?"

"A soul. One that is already promised to the heavenly realm. Or something you possess that is not tangible."

"I don't think I could offer you my soul, but I could give you the possession you ask for, just name it."

"Your sexuality. Give unto me your restraint, your mind, your _straightness_. Just say the word, and we can both have what we want."

Bernard looked doubtful by now, but still enthralled by the Umbreon. "What will that do to my mind?"

"You will experience no more thoughts about beautiful women, but rather now, men, and all the goodies that come with being attracted to the male body. You will also find that males will be more attracted to you. Your body will not only become stronger with your wish, but you will experience physical changes attributing to how you attract males."

The Arcanine thought for a moment. _I'm giving up my chance to have a mate and pups, but I need to get stronger. Do I really want to be attracted to guys? It's a lifelong choice, and I can't really imagine feeling like that towards any of my troops. Maybe I can ask if there's something else. "_ Is there anything else I can offer you?"

The Umbreon grinned, and said, "Hesitant, are we? I'm afraid there's nothing else I can think of."

"Okay. I'm going… to accept this deal. Do your magic, sorcerer."

The Umbreon began to chant some strange words, and a translucent bubble appeared around the Arcanine. Bernard felt the circle close in on him and match his body shape. It suddenly began to contort and twist Bernard's body, causing him to scream out. Outside the bubble, nothing could be heard. Bernard's bones cracked, and he felt the stretching of his body.

After a few minutes the bubble dissipated, and Bernard had grown a bit. He collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. As soon as he had recovered, he looked himself. New and bold muscles rippled along his body, and he felt the power behind them.

He felt his back, then his legs, then his butt. It was firm, but grippable, and had a nice roundness to it. He suddenly became aware that the Umbreon was still in the room and he dropped his paws.

The Umbreon snorted and came up to Bernard, saying, "There's two more steps, the first one won't be as painful as the last. Bring your head down here." As soon as the hulking fire-type's head was level with the sorcerer's, the Umbreon put his paw on his head.

Thousands of thoughts were suddenly leached from Bernard's mind, and pushing their way in, thoughts of male bodies, mating with the same gender, and romance of the same sort.

The sorcerer removed his paw. The General looked up, and asked, "What's the last step?"

"You'll see," responded the Umbreon. He drew a circle on the dirt floor, and muttered a word. It glowed, and from it, appeared a satchel. He searched through it, and came across two items; a black potion and a dish of white goo.

The Sorcerer rubbed the goo all over Bernard's head, then instructed him to drink the black liquid. It was tasteless and thick, but Bernard drank it all. The Umbreon stepped back and said, "Spirits of dark and light, give the power of a warlock to this beast, and I shall give you his sexuality. Work your magic, spirits, and gift unto this Arcanine the powers of destructive magic!"

Bernard felt energy course through his body, and the goo soak into his head. His mind was filled with a series of complex symbols, and then, Bernard threw up. He retched the black liquid onto the floor, it appeared to be a bubbling mess. Within seconds, it dissipated into a small pool on the floor.

"Agh, what was that!?" Bernard gagged out the question, sticking his tongue out. He noticed that his ribs had stopped hurting, _Maybe it's a side effect?_

"That, General, was your test. The gel brings the knowledge of power to your body and mind so you don't need to learn it. The black liquid, which us magic users call ether, shows what type of magic you will possess. The types of magic are arcane, elemental, and psychic. Gaze into the ether, and find out your calling," the Umbreon murmured.

Bernard looked into the remnants of the liquid, and waited for any action. The puddle began to vibrate, then it hardened into a smooth elongated oval, still pitch black. The Umbreon picked it up, and smiling, exclaimed, "Superb! Long, nicely rounded, still retaining its blackness… you, General, have the signs of a psychic!" The sorcerer handed Bernard the object, and continued, "We can try to help focus your power so you can achieve some sort of psychic energy."

"Okay, I'm ready to learn," Bernard responded.

"Since you already have the knowledge, it will be easier to awaken your power. Now, close your eyes and slow your breathing. Picture… a lake. Watch the water flow back and forth. See it's smoothness. The way it seamlessly moves, without any flaws. The whole lake is interconnected, and so is your mind. Your mind is smooth, it flows without interruption. Your mind is an infinite plane, anything is possible if you can think of it. No one can stop your mind, the power it brings. No force is strong enough to stop you. You, your mind, and reality. They are one united force, ready to bend to your will. Open your eyes." Bernard opened his eyes to see a foreign sight. His fur was glowing slightly, and he could see everything. What was everything? He could see the Umbreon, through the Umbreon, and past the tent. He could see his troops, and the battlefield. He could even see the fog covered mountains that the opposing army resided in. He blinked, and then he was back in the tent.

"That felt.. natural. What else can I do?"

"What _can't_ you do? Try to make something float. Read one of your troops' minds. Try to make something just by thinking." Bernard thought of a rock. Simple, with no abnormalities. Black particles filled the air, and a black rock appeared before him. It fell to the ground, and Bernard grinned at his newfound power.

The sorcerer turned towards the door, saying, "Hopefully you can figure it out without me. I must take my leave."

"Do you have to go?"

The Umbreon sighed, "Look, I may be a sorcerer, but I have a home that needs to be cleaned up, dishes to be washed… It's hard being a single mom when you're male and have no children, am I right?"

"Um-" Before Bernard could process what the Umbreon just said, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Bernard practiced making creations until past sundown, when Leon entered his tent. Bernard shoved all the dark objects into a corner of his room. "You're late, soldier. Come over here to the middle of the tent. I have some things for you to test out."

Leon walked over into the middle of the tent, and suddenly, two black hands grabbed his feet and pinned him to the floor. Another set of hands grabbed his paws, and anchored them to the floor. A black cloth was stuffed into his mouth.

Leon yelled through the cloth, but it was to no avail. He stood, four on the floor, trying to twist his way out of the hands, but they were solid. Bernard stood over him with a dark grin. "Wondering what this is? You, Leon, are my test subject for my newfound power. So far, so good." With that last line, he pulled down Leon's pants and underwear, revealing his privates.

A black whip with frayed ends materialized in Bernard's mouth, and another hand formed, and lifted up the Incineroar's tail, jerking it upward so Bernard had a nice view of his captive's muscular, yet furry ass. He scored the whip across Leon's hindquarters, causing the prisoner to stagger terribly. Bernard growled close to his prisoner's ear, "Some soldier _you_ are, Leon. I'd expect you to be stronger than this, but look at you! As soon as you're exposed, you're pitiful."

A dozen more lashings made their way onto the poor fire-type's ass, and it was streaked pink. Bernard's eyes drifted from the marks to the furry ass, and he approached it. He took a moment to appreciate how furry Leon's butt was. Unhesitatingly, Bernard formed a small black blade and began to cut away the fur. Clumps of the red hair fell to the floor, and Bernard kept cutting, trimming carefully around the fire tiger's buttcrack.

Once a decent amount had been shaved away, Bernard smiled to see that Leon's cheeks had only a thin red fuzz on them, and his buttcrack was completely shaven. Bernard smacked the now smooth ass, earning a yelp from the Incineroar. It jiggled slightly, then he clenched and it stopped all movement. Bernard chuckled to himself and began to concentrate once more.

Another pair of black hands appeared, and grabbed the ass roughly, and spread the cheeks apart. Bernard, smirking evilly, gave a mental command and the hands started pulling apart the cheeks to their fullest extent, and then further. Leon screamed through the gag. Bernard stopped the pull, but kept the hands taught. Again, Bernard looked at his handiwork. From the back, Leon had his tail pulled straight up to the point where his feet were lifting up from the anchors, and his cheeks, shaved clean of the furry mess it was before, were pulled as wide as they could possibly be.

A new object caught Bernard's attention. Or rather, a pair of objects. Leon's fuzzy balls dangled below his ass, swaying with his movements. They were of a decent size, and were nice and round. Instinct took over Bernard's better judgement as he slid under the tiger and took both of the testicles into his mouth. He swirled them around, eliciting a grunt from Leon. He continued to suck and tongue them, until he found the reaction he was looking for: a growing red member.

Bernard formed a black feather, very ploom-like, and placed it against the phallus. He twirled it around and brushed it up and down it's sides, causing it to uncontrollably twitch and grow larger, as well as making Leon groan through the cloth.

He discarded the feather, and substituted it with one paw, stroking up and down the hard penis. His other paw drifted past Leon's taint, and slid upward until his paw firmly rested on the Incineroar's asshole. Bernard prodded it with with paw. A slight physical reaction came from his body, but not much else. _It's about to get a lot worse for you, Leon._

The General a single digit on his paw and began to press into the virgin hole. _I didn't think to make some sort of lubricant, I'm not sure I can make one, liquids just don't seem to work with me._ Bernard trashed the idea of going slow and rammed his digit into the tight hole. Leon screamed through the cloth for ten seconds, then a tear ran down his face and he ceased yelling. Bernard, despite pitying his soldier, felt his way around inside of the clenched sphincter, until he found what he was looking for, and gave it a press. Leon's cock jerked and his hips bucked. "I found your spot, now it'll be a bit better," Bernard said while slipping the balls out of his mouth.

Bernard had an idea. He pictured a small, but dense orb about the size of a marble, weighing a pound or two. He materialized it, but inside of Leon's ass, and onto the cluster of nerves. The Incineroar spasmed at the contact again, and moaned through the cloth. Bernard withdrew his digit, letting the marble do all the work. Every movement, the orb would irritate the nerves, causing the pleasurable reaction.

Bernard took the furry balls back into his mas, letting his saliva coat them. Now both his paws worked at the red penis, helping it get closer and closer. His tongue worked away at the two globes, twirling, sucking and lapping. His paws moved at different rhythms, one at the head, and one on the shaft. They moved in pumping motions, then twisting, then both.

All at once, Leon's pelvis collapsed onto Bernard's face. The Arcanine gagged at the balls that had been stuffed down his throat. His paws had fallen to the side, and the Incineroar's dick was crushed up against his nose, bringing a musky, salty scent.

Bernard heard the Incineroar say, "What the…" He grabbed Leon's hips and pushed upwards and away, rolling to the side. He looked up and saw that all of his dark creations were gone. _Leon was no longer suspended by the hands, which caused him to fall._

Bernard stood up, and directed his voice towards the dazed soldier. "Well, your disciplinary action has been dealt, you can go to your tent now."

Leon looked hesitatingly at the ground. "... So that's it?"

"Did you want more? Because I would gladly give it to you."

Leon tried his hardest not to look at Bernard and murmured something.

"Well, I'm not waiting for you to say it louder! Get on you back," Ordered Bernard. He resumed sucking the red balls, and jerking off Leon's member. It took a bit longer since there was nothing to trigger the Incineroar's pleasure spot, but after a loud moan, Leon came, multiple threads of white streaked his torso.

Bernard removed himself. He began to lick clean the Incineroar's body, dragging his tongue across the toned body. Bernard finished and got up. Leon looked up at him, and begged, "Can I sleep with you tonight, General?"

Bernard looked at him with a sly look. "Climb into bed, I'm going to be outside for a bit," Leon scrambled into Bernard's bed, and pulled a thick wool cover over himself.

Bernard went outside, and pondered in the moonlight. _Why did my powers stop working?_ He tried to make a simple black orb, but it was useless. His vision didn't work either. _Did I run out of power? Will it return to me?_ Thoughts boiled in his head, but he breathed in, and breathed out, and calmed his nerves.

Back in the tent, Leon was waiting for the General. He extinguished all the torches, then crawled under the covers, and faced away from the Incineroar. A few minutes later, Leon slipped his arms through Bernard's, and intertwined their legs together. Last, the fire tiger scooched his whole body against Bernard's back. _I guess I broke him a little bit, enough to make him want to sleep next to me after what just did._

Over the next few days, Bernard waited for something to happen. He consulted with his military council on a battle plan, but this simply bored him. No good ideas that he hadn't already thought of, and figured out the flaws in came up in the discussion. There was almost no way they could penetrate the foggy slopes their enemy had retreated into.

Tunnels and rooms had been dug out for extended living, and Bernard requested an especially large one. In his downtime, he meditated, practiced, and developed on his new powers. He even combined his physical strength and psychic power to make a new move for himself, where he shrouded himself in psychic energy and charged in a direction. The friction of psychic energy against the air caused his shroud the become incredibly hot, even combustible if he ran fast enough.

Regarding Leon, they never really talked about that night again. Leon would occasionally bend over or try to provoke some sort of reaction from the Arcanine, and Bernard would ever-so-subtly flick his tongue. When asked why his hindquarters bore almost no fur, Leon would answer that it was shedding season.

Ronin never truly figured out what sort of punishment was dished out to his friend that night, but had his suspicions when looking at the red marks on Leon's butt. He didn't push his Alolan friend for answers, but chose to respect his privacy in case he misinterpreted the punishment.

The camp had been modified so that there were no more tents, just hollowed out cave rooms. Stocks had been restored, and battlefield remnants were scrapped and smelted for new weapons.

In Bernard's room, he meditated silently, the area being lit by a torch. He had been using his powers since midnight, and he wanted complete focus. No thoughts penetrated his mind, and nothing but the flickering of the torch sounded. Stopping, he stood, and concentrated on the first thought he had. He projected this thought forward, and one of the walls began to crack and shape itself. The wall formed itself into a shell, and Bernard looked at it contently.

He balanced on his back paws, and fanned his arms out. About 50 jet black floating pyramids hovered around him in the room. He let loose a psychic burst, destroying most of them. The ones that weren't destroyed stayed in the air. He was about to let another pulse loose, but then the pyramids disappeared. He tried the burst, but nothing happened. _Guess my limit's up,_ he thought to himself.

Bernard stooped over and clutched his head, a headache had come on. His eyes burned and a sudden vision came into his eyes. It was only a few seconds, but the vision was clear to Bernard; he had a way into the mountains.

He exited the cave and saw the sun rising, and stretching, made his way over to a hole in the ground close to the opposite side of camp. Coming to the edge of the hole he saw a tunnel going downwards then sloping to decrease steepness. He slid down the tunnel, then regained himself once the ground leveled out. He saw the cave wound on a bit in a zig zag, but could see light around a corner.

Bernard walked to the light, and entered into a medium sized chamber with two other tunnels protruding off of it. There was a rock bench installed on the wall, and there, sitting on it, was Ronin. He was slipping on a green tunic, which somehow fit over his wings, and already wore some claw boots.

Bernard cleared his throat, "Good morning, Ronin. Have you just woken up?"

The Decidueye finished adorning himself and responded, "No General. To what does this burrow owe your visit, sir?"

"I request the presence of you and your comrade Leon at my dwelling for a meeting tomorrow," Bernard announced.

Ronin remained seated, and adjusted his feathers. "Well, I'm in. Leon is sleeping in the room to the left, he may take a bit of time to wake."

Bernard walked to the room and said back, "That won't be a problem. And put on your armor." He walked into the tunnel, and found shortly a new chamber, small and messy. The floor was strewn with random items, including a body-sized shield, and there lay an empty bed in the middle of the room. Upon further inspection, Bernard walked around the bedside and found a mound of red tiger beneath a blanket that had been torn off the bed on the floor.

Smiling, the Arcanine took one corner of the blanket, and pulled it slowly out from the Incineroar's body. Once the full sheet had been pulled, Bernard looked down to see a butt-naked snoozing Incineroar. Bernard's heart almost melted at the sight, but then thoughts of their previous interactions came to him. Slowly, he rolled Leon to his side, exposing both the soft and dangling penis, and his bare ass, which to note, had new fur growing in.

Mischief gleaming in his eyes, Bernard got up, and collected every garment in the room. Although the room wasn't organized, Leon's clothing was very easy to find, it being strewn across the floor. Once all the armor, shirts, tunics were gathered up in his arms, he lifted the cot, and spread them evenly under it. Lowering it, he turned and searched for another few items. He picked up a black strip of cloth and a thin cord.

Bernard slowly picked up the sleeping Incineroar by his waist, and slipped the string below his hips. He tied it around Leon's midsection with a hefty knot, so it would not get loose. Next, he took the cloth, and fitted it through Leon's legs and up against his member and balls. He attached it to the middle of the cord on each side, making a slightly loose underwear. _Easy to see inside at the right angle, this should be interesting._

After double checking the room, he swiftly exited the room, and into the tunnel. He peeked out into the main chamber, and seeing that Ronin wasn't there, yelled into the other tunnel, "Ronin, I tried waking up the cat but he wouldn't budge! Can you relay the info for me?"

A rustle, then a sound of, "Yes sir!" Bernard walked contentedly out the cave. He had a few more Pokémon in mind he wanted to call on.

Bernard trotted over to the scouts' section of camp, a small area with tree houses built into large pines. After scanning the structures, and seeing that his searches were inconclusive, he bellowed, "Shiro!" Bernard turned to hear a thump in one of the houses, and a scramble of talons on wood.

His familiar Pidgeot friend poked his head out from the platform and said, "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Craning his head up slightly, he started, "I hope I didn't disturb your slumber, Shiro." After seeing the bird shake his head, he continued, "Your presence is requested in my cave tomorrow for a meeting. Are you up for it?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir!" An enthusiastic response came from Shiro, and his head feathers fluffed up a bit.

The General smiled, and turning, said, "Well, see you there." He made his way to a cave at the top of a hill, which was home to a good many of the soldiers, but there was a sole cave at the summit which he made his way into. On his way in, he called, "Captain! Captain Lyle, are you here?" He didn't have to go far before he saw the Toxicroak coming out from his room.

"Hello, General. Fancy seeing you here, how are things?"

Bernard made a bit of small talk with the Captain, then cut to the chase. "I need you to look after the camp for a bit. Maybe a week, or less. I'm going to be out of camp with a few soldiers for a while, and I need someone trustworthy to take charge."

Lyle considered this thought, then responded, "I'd do it any day. But if my mind does not deceive me, you are going to do something very stupid, General. Something that could get you killed. This camp, these soldiers… all of the country needs you, General, to restore us to the Homeland. Without you, we are nothing, so don't get yourself killed out there, sir. You're more valuable than you think."

Smiling, Bernard lowered his head and slowly shook it. "You're as clairvoyant as ever, Lyle. Stay that way and you'll go far. I will take your advice, and mind myself. But hopefully, if all goes according to plan, this whole war will be over in a matter of days."

Pressingly, Lyle urged, "And that's exactly what I'm afraid of. You and your whole plan relies on hope!"

Turning to the exit, Bernard walked a few feet before stopping. He turned his head, and said, "In _this_ war, hope is all we have," before leaving. Lyle stood watching the departing Arcanine, then retreated into his room.

Bernard found his way back to his cave and entered it. He moved down the tunnel, past the large chamber, and into his sleeping room, which was adorned with a wooden door. He let unstrung the armor from his body, and placed it carefully on his armor rack. Now simply dressed in an undershirt and his underwear, he sighed and crashed into his bed. _Being up all night training sure has its tolls._

Deciding to go all the way, he removed his garments, exposing himself to the cool underground air. He shivered and rubbed his arms for warmth. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Tying a shorter blanket than the one that was on his bed around his waist, he exited his room, went through the training room and up almost all the way to the surface. He poked his head out of the tunnel, and seeing the camp already bustling with Pokémon, he searched the air for a Pidgey.

Upon finding one, he yelled up to it, "Ho, Pidgey! Would it trouble you to fetch Leon the soldier to my cave?"

Hovering above him, the small bird answered, "No, sir! I will go now," and took off. Bernard returned to his room, and left the wooden door open. He picked up his underwear, and slid it back on, then, waited.

The noise of heavy paws walking on a dirt floor brought the Arcanine out of his daydream, and he looked up to see Leon approach the doorway. Bernard snickered as he saw the flame tiger blush at his almost naked appearance. _It appears he hasn't even noticed he's only got a loose loincloth on._

Shifting his underwear up on his hips, Bernard approached Leon and made slow, tight circles around him, brushing against him. "Do you know why I have called you down here, soldier?" The Arcanine asked this, ever so casually.

Leon gulped, "N-No sir."

Bernard drew up on two legs and put his paws on Leon's shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "I happen to have noticed a draft in my cave, and I'm getting chilly. Do you think you could warm me up?" While he was saying this, Bernard's paws drifted from Leon's shoulders, to his muscular chest, past his bare stomach, and finally, to his hips.

Bernard traced his paws around the cord that held up the cloth, and he dragged his tongue across Leon's neck. The Incineroar's voice gave out a bit as he tried to respond, but he got a few words out, "... Uh, Yes?"

Seemingly good enough for him, Bernard dragged the stumbling tiger over to his bed, and hugging him, pulled Leon down besides him. Both laying on their sides, they admired the other's body. Bernard ran a hand down the Incineroar's chest, and stopped at the cord. He hooked a claw into it.

At this small action, Leon looked scared, and protested, "Wait, That's all I came in! If you rip it off, I'll have to walk back across the entire camp naked! Every soldier I came across on my way over laughed and pointed at me, and if that wasn't bad enough, all of my clothes seemingly disappeared, and I can't find them!"

"Your clothes won't matter in my room," Bernard cackled, tore off the cord, and tossed it out of reach. Embarrassed, Leon lay naked, and put his hands down to cover his crotch. Bernard stripped himself of his own underwear, and drew the Incineroar closer to him, until their chests touched. "That's better, but I'm still not warm enough," The Arcanine purred into Leon's ear.

Bernard wrapped his legs around the back of Leon's thighs, and hugged his chest and torso. He was pleased when he felt the Incineroar's long tail wrap around his fluffy one. He nuzzled into Leon's chest, and sighed a heavy sigh of content. Leon looked down at him, and asked, "Has there been a lot on your mind lately?"

Eyes closed, Bernard responded, "A bit. I'm sort of pent up."

Leon nodded thoughtfully and stroked the Arcanine's mane. They lay there for a few minutes, Leon's rhythmic breathing calming Bernard down. So calm, he was, that he fell asleep. Leon failed to notice this himself, for he too had fallen asleep. Quietly, in each other's arms, the two lay peacefully, forgetting the war, the camp, and any other thing that had troubled their minds.

Later

Bernard came to, and moved his head slightly from the Incineroar whom he was cuddling with to get breathing space. Leon also stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. They lay there, naked, and held each other. Leon was about to drift back to sleep when he felt something hard and fleshy moving up his inner thigh.

He looked at Bernard quizzically, and said, "I thought we were just cuddling, something up?"

Bernard's penis stiffened into its full length, and he pressed up against Leon's crotch with it, murmuring, "Nothing wrong with cuddling with boners, is there Leon?"

Leon noticed that he was growing a bit down there himself, and sheepishly responded, "No, sir…"

The Arcanine took initiative and rolled over on top of the Incineroar. He leaned over, and crushing the two penises together with his weight, said, "Well, let's _cuddle._ "

He lifted up and took Leon's penis in his right paw, and with his left, he grabbed onto one of the Incineroar's spread legs. He pumped up and down on Leon's shaft, and licked the head of his penis slowly, causing the tiger to groan in pleasure. He continued this at a steady pace, eventually speeding up the jerking and blowing, until he stopped suddenly.

Bernard's right paw strayed from Leon's shaft and onto his balls. He squeezed them tightly and kept them in a locked grip. He watched in satisfaction as Leon squirmed and tried not to squeal for mercy. "Say something dirty, you perverted tiger," Bernard ordered, and tightened his grip.

Leon desperately voiced out, "P-Please, General Bernard, keep licking my needy cock so that I may cum! I need your skilled tongue around my penis-"

Leon was interrupted by the General, who jerked his balls away, and resumed his tongue play. The Incineroar's body rocked and his hips began to move in the rhythmic motion Bernard had brought onto him. He let out a, "Faster," and he started coming close to his release. One last bob of the Arcanine's head, and Leon spewed his load into Bernard's mouth.

Both Pokémon lay on their backs, panting from the recent activity. Bernard tried licking his snout clean of the mess the tiger had made on his face, but in effect, only made it worse with the cum on his tongue. He snorted at the futile action and turned to Leon, who was still breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "So.. how was that for you?" Bernard imposed this question with a smooth and curious voice.

"Yeah," Came the response. "I liked it." Leon turned to Bernard and lapped at some of the liquids on his face. His expression was blank at first, then contorted. "How is your mouth full of that stuff? I taste weird… and kinda salty," Leon proclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

Bernard, while getting up and pulling on his underwear, said, "I'm gonna go clean myself off. Do whatever, maybe go back to your cave, or stay, I won't bother." With that, he opened the door outwards and padded into the larger training room.

Leon, still naked, sat up on the bedside and looked around. His gaze landed disdainfully on his ripped loincloth. _Now how am I supposed to leave?_ He searched for another pair of underwear, but no such article came into his view. He felt a draft come into the room, and he remembered why the General had called him. Shivering, he clutched his arms to his body and made his way to the door.

Upon exiting, there was no sign of Bernard, and the chill was getting to Leon. "My balls feel numb," he said to himself, and trekked up the tunnel. He had almost reached the top, the he sat down and thought on what to do. _I could make a mad dash, but there are too many Pokémon just wandering around camp. Maybe I could ask a scout to bring me some underwear? What am I thinking… I'll probably just have to get from cover to cover. I could go to the trees, but that's the opposite side of camp, and there's so little cover from here to my cave._ Peeking out of the tunnel, he saw the General washing his face in a small trophy of water. " _Bernard!_ " Leon hissed, and caught the General's attention.

"Yes, soldier?" Bernard got up from his washing and came to the tunnel entrance.

"I'm naked and I don't have clothes. A little help?" Bernard considered this request, then wrapped his big tail around Leon's waist, effectively hiding his nudity. "Thank you, sir!"

Bernard guided the Incineroar over to a tree, where he said, "Wait a moment and stay still." Leon obeyed while he crouched down, and formed something in his hand. Before the fire tiger could react, Bernard reached his hand under The Incineroar's tail and through his legs, and attached a slip knot to Leon's cock and balls, pulling it tight and tying it to a tree branch.

"Why the Mew would you do that, you idiot! Now I'm naked and I'm tied to a tree," Leon protested, and stepped forward. He instantly regretted this, as he fell over from the string jerking backwards on his junk. Bernard snickered and walked off.

"I don't think I need to discipline you further for insulting your superior, soldier. Now, try and find someone with a spare pair of underwear!" Bernard left the stranded tiger tethered to the tree, miserable and ready for his life to end by some random Pokémon passing by. He backed up against the tree, scraping his butt against the rough bark and getting a few scratches. He ducked his head in embarrassment, and waited for his fate.

Light footsteps made Leon's ears twitch. "Well, well, well. I can't wait to hear this story. Or maybe I don't want to, Leon," he looked up, and was both relieved and horrified to see Ronin looking down on his. "Why did I know when you walked out of the cave with nothing but a loincloth I could clearly see into, nothing good would come of it?" Leon remained silent, but exhaled a tiny breath as Ronin cut the midair cord. He collapsed on the ground, then his hands moved to cover his privates. "Come one, our cave is all the way across camp, and people may suspect something if we linger."

After a successful speed walk to the cave, with the help of Ronin's feathery arms to cover him, Leon sat in an armchair in the middle of The Decidueye's neat room. Having recently grabbed a blanket, he felt warmer than the cold outside and in Bernard's cave. He looked around and examined Ronin's room. There was a neat bed, a wooden dummy which had some clothes on it, a couple books on the ground, and the armchair he was sitting in.

Ronin came into the room carrying a mug of tea. He set it into Leon's paws, and sat down on the bed. "Well," he began, "Where would you like to start?"

Leon sipped on the hot tea. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. That was a major blow to my pride."

Ronin chuckled a bit, then locked eyes with the Incineroar. "It's fine. Leon, I was your roommate for four years back in university before we joined the army, remember? I've seen you naked plenty of times, like how you always sleep naked and push all of the covers off yourself. Or the day after you ate a weird mushroom, and you just started to cook food naked. I've gone to a hot springs with you, naked. Arceus, I've even participated in one of the little games you and your friends play where an unlucky Pokémon has to undress themselves! So it's fine, Leon."

Leon shifted awkwardly in his chair and said, "Yeah, I guess. It's just embarrassing to be tied to a tree by your weak spot, waiting for anyone to find you and ruin you."

"Speaking of tied," Ronin gestured to Leon's crotch, "The string is still attached. _And_ you're bleeding on the blanket, can you get up?" Leon got up, and patted

his scratches. He looked to see blood on his paws, and licked it off.

To Leon's surprise, Ronin grabbed him by the flaccid cock and began loosening the string. "H-Hey!" Leon's startled voice had no effect on the bird, but he got the string loose in no time. "U-Uh, thanks?"

"Turn around," Ronin ordered, and Leon reluctantly turned his backside to the Decidueye. Leon stiffened slightly as he felt Ronin rubbing some type of poultice onto his scratches. He finished by putting a pad over the injury so it wouldn't come out of place. "All done, now please continue."

Leon sat back down, and taking another full of the tea, asked, "Before I resume, what are your opinions on sexuality?"

"Well, I personally am straight. You know as well as I do that homosexuality is frowned upon in our society, but I could care less. Whatever floats your boat, you do you, get it?"

"Yeah," Leon said. "Anyway, a while ago, General Bernard called me over to his tent to help with some… tests. Tests with his new powers. They involved, ah, some constriction demonstrations, and things like that. A-And what ended up happening, was that, he felt inclined to interact with my body. In certain ways," Leon finished by sipping the tea.

Ronin moved off the bed and started to organize his piles of books. He started, "Well, that doesn't explain what happened today." He looked up from his books. "It's important that you inform me so I can tell where this road is headed. If things get out of hand, you could get hurt."

"Well, okay. You saw me walk out of the cave with only that terrible excuse for a loincloth on, because a Pidgey summoned me to the General's cave. It was hard enough to get there without being spotted, but I was lucky to have the early morning on my side. At first when I got there, the General took off his underwear, and ripped off mine and enticed me to get in the bed with him. So we both got in the bed, naked, and cuddled. He seemed really stressed over something, but I couldn't tell what. Anyway, we went to sleep, and when we woke up, he had gotten aroused, and in turn aroused me, then we did _stuff_." Leon's face was a nice shade of red that could be seen even through his fur.

"And you consented to all of this?"

"Well, yes. After that, he left, and I had no clothing, so I went to the tunnel entrance and asked him for help, so he guided me to a tree and tied me up. In his defense, I swore at him, and he said that he wouldn't need to discipline me further for what I did. Trust me, I definitely don't want any more of his 'disciplinary action.' The rest you know."

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're in danger, since you've given consent, and you said it was avoiding further discipline. I don't think there's anything You can do about this, except stop being such a pushover. You let him do things to you, and that's all on you."

Nodding, Leon got up and took the blanket off. "Thanks Ronin. I think I'm gonna lay down," he said while exiting the room. Down the tunnels, and into his bedroom he went. The floor was bare of clothing and armor still. _That's strange,_ he thought, and collapsed onto his bed. A few bumps in his cot caught his attention.

The Incineroar got up, and lifted the mattress. "BERNAAAAARRD!"

-Next day-

A black table appeared in Bernard's training room. A few chairs made, and he sat down. He detected a flapping noise outside, and knew his first visitor had arrived. Shiro hovered down through the tunnel. "Welcome, Shiro. Take a perch on one of those chairs while we wait for the others."

Shiro smoothed down his feathers and got settled on the back of the chair. After a few minutes, Bernard heard both a heavy walk and a soft one, and knew his other guests had arrived. The two Alolan transfers walked in, the Incineroar fully clothed. They took their seats, and Bernard took his.

The General looked at the small group. "You may be wondering why I've gathered you here," he said. "I am on good terms with most of you, and I trust your skill more than others'. That's why I'm inviting you to participate in a mission. One that may turn tides in the war."

"I'm out," Leon announced. He stood, then was violently jerked back down into his chair by Leon, who whispered something to him that made the tiger shut up.

"Anyway, if you were to say yes, then we would be infiltrating the mountains as a small skilled group of fighters each good in a certain field. If you hadn't already known, I have to an extent, psychic powers. This power gave me a vision of how to get in, and it seems flawless. There is a secret tunnel leading right into the middle of the caverns, which is where they are resting," explained Bernard. "From there, we can take them on, unsuspecting and unprepared. We'll be able to take out a good chunk of them, then leave, and direct an attack the day after when they're weak."

Ronin asked, "So where do we come in?"

"Ronin, you are a skilled ranger. If there are any Pokémon guarding anywhere near the tunnel, I expect you to take them out from afar. Shiro, as a scout, you are nimble and quick witted. Try your best to distract, confuse, and use hit and run tactics. Leon. You are a medic. Self explanatory. Also use your shield."

"Ah, a fantastic role," Leon said sarcastically. "I couldn't have asked for a better job." Ronin glared at him.

Bernard's gaze swept around the table. "So, who's in?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Sure thing, General."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Bernard grinned. This mission would change the war. If only he knew how much it would.

After some days of preparation, the team moved out. Night fell, and as soon as they had made it to the battlefield, Shiro came down from his high flying, and asked, "Should we have a team name?"

Bernard looked up, saying, "Sure, it'll pass the time it takes to get to the mountains."

"How about Team Exo? Its short for exotic. We all have different things to contribute and you two are from Alola!" Shiro's excited voice seemed a bit out of place on the desolate battlefield, but the others joined in.

"Team Fortitude? Cause of my shield?"

"Nah. Team Fusion?"

Bernard spoke up. "Team Flamewing?"

"I like it. And I get it too, you and Leon are fire-types, and we're winged Pokémon," Ronin said, nodding slowly in approval of the name.

The others agreed, and Team Flamewing continued their trek across the field. Once they were no more than a hundred yards away from the mountains, Bernard commanded a halt. "Alright, take a breather. Shiro, try and spot any enemies that Ronin can snipe. I'm going to extend my conscious and find the door."

The Arcanine sat, and let his vision wander out of his head and across the mountains. An out of place flat area on the mountain caught his eye. He looked closer, and saw that it was the door. He reeled in his conscious,and snapped back into his body. He crept to where the others were. "I found the door. It's a bit uphill from here."

"That's good," said the Pidgeot. "Ronin just downed three guards."

"Quick, now let's go," said Bernard. They quietly made their way up the mountain, and upon finding the door, went inside. The tunnel itself had multiple steps going at a slight downward angle going into the mountainside. There was a torch a few yards away, and Leon grabbed it.

After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a door. Bernard looked at his crew, and they looked back at him. He mouthed a countdown, and everyone got ready. On one, Bernard charged at the door and knocked it open. Still running, he looked straight forward for a new target, but neglected to look below him. A crimson red bear trap snapped close on Bernard's front paw, and he gasped at tumbled into the far wall.

He hit his head on the floor, and his vision shook for a moment. When he got it back, he looked back at the door, and in horror, saw his companions bound by chains of the same color. The blood coming out of his paw started to pool, and his attention was brought away from his companions for a moment. He desperately fought to get it off, but it only seemed to clamp tighter. He growled in pain, and looked back to his friends.

Bernard took his uninjured paw and waved it at the bound Pokémon, expecting his psychic power to unbind them. Nothing happened. From a second door, two Pokémon appeared. _Oh shit._ In that doorway was the Umbreon sorcerer, and a Machamp, whose eyes flew the same tinge of red as the trap. Bernard knew exactly who that Machamp was, but couldn't figure out why the Umbreon stood with him. "Sorcerer, how could you ally with our oppressor? This- This monster is the reason that Homeland was take from us!how could you side with- with Gideon?"

The Umbreon smirked, "Sorry, General. He offered me his soul for magic powers. That's not something I can resist."

The Machamp's eyes stopped glowing, and he sinisterly stated, "You're weak, Bernard. Far weaker than I imagined. Your psychic powers are pitiful compared to mine."

"Fuck you, tyrant! You're responsible for thousands of deaths!"

Gideon snarled back at him, "And you aren't? You're in no place to say that right now, you pitiful mutt." He turned to the Umbreon. "Sorcerer, warp the others to the prison, I'll take care of the dog."

Before Bernard could cry out, his friends vanished with the Umbreon. Anger raged throughout his eyes, and he gathered the force to rip the trap open off his paw. Blood spurted out of the wound, and he put pressure on it. "Fight me, you coward. Fight me in a fair fight!"

Gideon smirked, "You'll regret that decision." Bernard felt his body being ripped apart as the Machamp warped them both to a small arena. The walls were made out of stone, and there was a dirt floor. Gideon stepped to one side, and Bernard the other. The Arcanine let out a low growl.

Bernard leaped forward and conjured several black spears. Or at least, he tried to. Gideon's eyes met Bernard's and he said, "Did I neglect to mention your powers are useless in this cave? The mountains have antimagic wards, and only the sorcerer and I know how to bypass them." The Machamp disappeared and reappeared right in front of Bernard. His four fists crackled with red psychic energy, and he launched all of the fists at the Arcanine.

Bernard was blasted into the wall, where not only did the stone crack, but so did he. He clutched at his ribs as he slid to the ground. Gideon chuckled, and walked over to him. "I defeated you in one motion. You will never be strong enough to prove a fair matchup for me, Bernard. Now, the fun part can begin." He warped them to another chamber where the sorcerer was. "Fix him. I want him fresh for what I'm going to do to him." The Umbreon came over and healed Bernard's wounds, but the pain still rung in his body.

Another warp, and they had landed in a torture room. Gideon tied a noose around Bernard's neck, and some chains on his limbs. He snapped his paws and all of Bernard's armor and clothing disappeared, except his underwear. A gag was also tied around his mouth.

Gideon got a candle, lit it, and put it sideways over Bernard. The Arcanine did not understand what was happening until the burning wax started to drop all over his body. He struggled through the chains and screamed through the rag as the scalding liquid dropped onto his chest and legs.

After some minutes, Gideon cast aside the candle and attached a pulley to the ceiling. He took the noose, loosened the chains, and proceeded to hang Bernard. The Arcanine began to choke, gasp, then twitch violently at the lack of air. Gideon watched amused at the suffocating Arcanine, then let the rope go. Bernard collapsed on the floor and gasped huge breaths.

Gideon was relentless. He kicked Bernard in the ribs, causing him to slid across the floor and into a tray cart full of different instruments fall onto him. Gideon laughed, and picked up a rod with several leather strips attached to it. He draped the strips over Bernard's head. "Know what this is, mutt? It's called Ninetailed Dread. As you can see, it is a flog with nine leather pieces on the end intended to whip someone with."

Gideon raised the whip and brought it down upon Bernard's back. Bernard cried out, which fueled the Machamp to continue his onslaught over The Arcanine's body. Each lash caused Bernard to yell out his pain, driving more whipping from his torturer. Gideon moved from the General's back to his hindquarters, inflicting even more pain.

At one point in the whipping, one of the many leather vines struck home on Bernard's ballsack, making pain shoot through his body. Gideon noticed this, and said, "A bit sensitive, are we? How about I amplify that pain, just a bit?" Bernard screamed through the gag as Gideon turned him over and began to violently whip at his balls. Several red marks began appearing on his soft stomach, and both his top and underside were a bloody mess.

Bernard could not take the pain any more, the blood loss, and the excruciating pain on his crotch. His vision went black, and his body stopped reacting. Tossing aside the whip, Gideon stepped back to admire his handiwork. "A job well done, if you ask me," the Machamp turned at the words and saw the Umbreon standing a few feet away from him. "Could've gone a little bit more with the hanging, though."

"Sorcerer, stop him from bleeding out, I'm going to make sure he suffers for causing me so much trouble," Gideon ordered. The Umbreon nodded and stopped the bleeding. Then, the Machamp warped away with the unconscious Arcanine.

Bernard woke up slowly, and his eyes adjusted to a dimly lit room. He tried getting up, but his body screamed for him to stop, and he collapsed with a heave. Two pairs of footsteps echoed in the room and Leon and Ronin appeared before him. Ronin looked horrified, and asked, "Oh my Arceus, what happened to you?"

"..." Bernard tried to speak, but his vocal chords would not cooperate.

"Shit, Leon, go get the water!" Ronin turned from The departing tiger to Bernard again, and sighed, "We're trapped here. There's one door and it's made out of a hefty metal. What went wrong with the plan? Was it because of the other wizard?"

Leon returned with water, and after drinking deeply, Bernard let out a shaky breath. "Gideon. He's the one behind the whole downfall of our people, and the reason for countless deaths. He made a deal with he sorcerer, and offered more than I did," He paused and coughed, small flecks of blood appeared on the floor. "He is more powerful than I thought. We don't stand a chance, we just have to wait for our fate."

"And there's no one who can help us?" Ronin's eyes lowered.

"No. I'm sorry, Leon, Ronin. There's nothing we can do. Where's Shiro?"

"The Umbreon teleported out with him. I can't imagine what they're doing to him," Leon said. A loud pop and a few sparks next to them interrupted the conversation. From midair, a blackened object appeared, and fell to the ground with a thump.

Bernard inspected it, then horrified, picked up the creature. "Shiro, by Arceus!" What had once been a proud Pidgeot had become a plucked and burnt bird.

Shiro coughed weakly and opened his eyes a bit. "... S-Sir. I don't feel… I'm going to die. T-They roasted me. I'm weak… I-I don't wanna die."

"Hey, Hey! Shiro! Stick with me! Leon, is there anything we can do," Bernard yelled with panic rising in his throat. Leon's head sagged and he shook his head.

Shiro's weak and raspy voice sounded out one last time. "It.. was a pleasure… serving you… sir…" a tear ran down Bernard's cheek. Shiro exhaled, and passed.

Bernard stood with the Pidgeot in his arms for a minute, then laid down the body, and covered it with dirt. A popping noise sounded out behind him, and he whipped around to find his two living companions had vanished. "Damn it!" He slammed his paws into the dirt floor. He curled up on the ground, and buried his face in his arms. He drifted into a short, dreamless sleep.

When he awoke, Bernard was not in the dark cave, but laying down in a valley surrounded with trees. He saw Leon, unscathed, besides him, and shook him awake. They both got up, and Bernard growled as he saw Gideon approaching the both of them. "Where are we," he snarled.

Gideon smirked a bit, and said, "Outside. Walk behind me, you two." He made his way into the woods, and the others followed him. Bernard limped slightly from the previous torture done to his testicles, and hissed when they bumped into his legs. "Now, I don't want you to worry about your Decidueye friend, because I released him to tell your army what I've done with you. As for your other bird friend, my condolences."

Bernard jerked out his front leg but Leon caught him before he could lash out at the Machamp. "Not now, you idiot," Leon hissed in his ear. He let go, and Bernard calmed himself a bit.

"General Bernard, yes?" Gideon continued to wander around, stopping every now and then at a random bush or plant. "There are a few reasons you and your friend here are still alive. Now, I don't believe you have any valuable information because I already read your minds, but your army is nothing without you, isn't that right?" Bernard glowered at the back of Gideon's head. "See, with the Sorcerer's help, I can leech your magic power. Get stronger myself, you see, so there is still a reason for your life. And your friend? To keep you sane, of course."

Quietly, Bernard had picked up a broken stick, and moved quietly towards Gideon. He raised it, then brought it down with a slam on the Machamp's head. Or he would've, if Gideon had not caught it midair. "Thought we could be civil this time, Bernard," he laughed, and wrenched the stick from his grasp. "That was a mistake."

Gideon summoned a red chain and bound Leon against a tree, then used one arm to grab Bernard by the neck. With two other arms, he grabbed the Arcanine's hind legs, and spread them. "N-No!" Bernard choked out as he saw Gideon take off his clothing, revealing a large flaccid cock. With his last free hand, the Machamp stroked himself until he was fully hard. Bernard thrashed but could not get loose.

Gideon lined himself up at Bernard's virgin asshole, and forcefully, thrusted in dry. Bernard screamed out his pain through being choked, his tight anal ring felt like it was being ripped apart by the Machamp's enormous cock. Gideon started moving in and out, and hearing Bernard's screams only strengthened his thrusts. The Machamp went full beast, and ruthlessly began to plunder Bernard's tight asshole.

After minutes that felt like hours to Bernard, Gideon let go of him and he slid off the softening monster of a cock. Bernard collapsed on the floor, cum oozing out of his cheeks and into his fur. He was near passing out when a voice next to his ear said, "Just returning the favor." Gideon was behind him, and had pinned him down. Bernard's cheeks were spread, causing him to groan in pain, to reveal the loose asshole.

Gideon took the same stick Bernard had tried to hit him with, and stuck it into his butt. Bernard Screamed out in agony at the rough stick being ground into his softly lined anus. There was the previous pain of his anal ring stretched past uncomfortable, but now Bernard felt true pain. Gideon twisted and bent the stick causing another howl and blood to leak out of the poor Arcanine's asshole.

Bernard was fading again from the excruciating pain, when Gideon snapped the stick inside him, splintering it everywhere. A fresh wave of blood poured out of his ass, the splinters had torn him up. Bernard's voice gave out, and all he could do was lay there in agony, trying to scream, but with no sound.

Gideon grinned, and kicked the Arcanine in the balls. Bernard passed out, and he moved to Leon. The Machamp gave him a similar treatment sans the stick, but rather, fucked Leon raw. He then began to jerk off the tiger, and once he was nice and hard, Gideon formed a red piece of sandpaper. He curled it around the tiger's shaft, and despite the weak pleading, furiously began to jerk him off. Leon cried out as his penis was scraped against the rough surface, and arousal was out of the question.

Gideon stopped after a few minutes of the torture, and over the crying of Leon, looked at the Incineroar's cock. It had been sanded, for sure. But instead of the smooth wood tone, it had been scraped and cut, and looked like a piece of raw red meat. Gideon retreated back to Bernard, and picked up the limp Arcanine. He roughly shook him by the shoulders, and snarled, "Wake up, mutt!" Bernard's head fell to the side, and a fresh stream of blood began to drip from his ravaged asshole. Gideon put his ear to Bernard's chest, and was still. Over the sobbing of Leon, he lifted his head, and said, "Well, well. Would you look at that? I killed Bernard." He turned to Leon. "I killed your friend! He's dead now! Hahahaha!" Leon continued to weep.

-Somewhere in a divine realm-

"Oh, are you fucking serious!? I was _fucked_ to _Death?_ I can't fucking believe this shit, I was durable!"

 **End of Pt. 1**


End file.
